No Longer 80
by IsidoraAngst
Summary: Alex helps his friend, Evan, out with dealing with his failed relationship. Soon, Alex finds himself in the same situation when Randy leaves him alone & pregnant. A chance bump in the grocery store leads to a new romance with Dwayne. AU; Slash M/M


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

****Warning: Adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M)**.**

**A/N: This is a gift for my lovely friend, The Emcee. She is so awesome and always knows how to put a smile on my face. I hope she enjoys as well as everyone else.  
><strong>

**No Longer 80%**

Evan woke to a brand new day. He turned to the empty side of the bed and frowned. He hated waking to a new day without his boyfriend. They had gotten into an argument a few days ago and the larger man left. Evan accused Mason of cheating on him with their neighbor, Justin Gabriel.

The smaller man sat up and sighed. He missed the larger man, his teddy bear. Evan looked to his phone and saw no messages from Mason. He got a few texts from Alex and Kofi, but he got nothing from his lover which was what he really wanted.

Evan throw the sheets off and trudged to the bathroom. He used the bathroom, took a shower, brushed his teeth, and shaved. He got dressed and went to the living room just in time to hear someone knocking on the front door.

He went and answered only to stare at Alex and Kofi.

"Morning," Alex said as he handed the younger man a cup.

Evan looked at it.

"Mocha Latte," Kofi said as he entered into the humble home, carrying a bag of food.

The men went into the kitchen. Alex got the plates while Kofi handed out food.

Evan nibbled on his biscuit.

"So," Kofi began, "how are you feeling?"

The smaller man shrugged his shoulders.

"I take that as not so well," Alex said. "How long has he been gone?"

"Four days," Evan whispered.

Both Kofi and Alex sighed.

"He hasn't even called nor texted." Evan began to sniffle. "I don't know if he's alive or dead. I called his friends, but they're not talking to me."

"They won't," Kofi replied. "They'll just take his side."

"He's fine," Alex said.

Evan looked up at him.

"He's been crashing at Phil's."

"How do you know that?" Kofi asked.

"I lift weights with Cena and got a bit of information from him."

"Like what?" Evan timidly asked.

"That's Mason's upset and Justin's been hanging out with them."

Evan's heart broke even further. "He has been?"

Alex nodded.

The smaller man sighed.

Kofi shook his head. "What do you want to do?"

"I don't know," Evan whispered.

"You know what?" Alex said. "Let's take you out. Have some fun of your own. Or...we can pack some of your things up right now and you can stay with Kofi and me for a little bit." Alex scanned over the kitchen. "Don't want you to stay in this place any longer."

"I can't up and leave," Evan said.

"Why not?" Kofi asked. "Mason has Justin to comfort him and you have us."

"Let him have his twenty," Alex said.

"Huh?" Evan asked.

Kofi looked to the younger man. "You've never watched Tyler Perry's 'Why Did I Get Married?'"

Evan shook his head.

"It applies to married people," Kofi replied, "but it can be applied to any couples that have been together for more than a year or two in my opinion."

"Basically, a man or woman gets 80% of what they need from their long term relationship and go tend to go after the other 20% that someone outside the relationship they think they can provide because it appears to be more to them than it really is," Alex explained.

"Oh," Evan said.

"We do have that extra room," Alex said as he thought out loud.

"What would Randy and Jack say?" Evan asked. "They're friends with Mason."

"And?" Alex replied with a smile "Randy knows that I'll stand up for my friend. I don't love him that much to stay away from you."

"But you two have been together for like two years," Kofi noted.

"And? It's not like we're married," Alex said.

"One day," Evan said.

Alex nodded. "Enough about me, let's take care of you."

The front door opened and closed. All three men looked and saw Mason walking into the kitchen. The larger man stared at the three.

"I would like to talk to Evan," Mason replied.

"Let me guess," Alex began, "you found a new love in your life and you want to break up with Evan to pursue a relationship with Justin, correct?"

Mason stared at him, jaw dropping.

"I'll take that as a yes," Alex replied as he hugged Evan. "Don't you cry. He doesn't deserve your tears."

"Let's pack up some clothes," Kofi said.

The three walk passed Mason and to the bedroom. Alex sat Evan down and Kofi and he went about packing him a suitcase. Tears fell down his beautiful brown eyes.

"Baby boy, don't you cry," Kofi replied.

"He really doesn't deserve your tears," Alex said.

Evan nodded as he struggled to stop crying.

When they got a bag done, Kofi led Evan to Alex's car while Alex went over to Mason.

"We'll we back later for the rest of his things," Alex said. "Have fun with your twenty."

Mason watched him walk out of the door. "Twenty?"

For the next few weeks, Alex and Kofi made sure that Evan had everything that he needed and that he had a shoulder to cry on and lend him their ears. Evan was really appreciative of their friendship.

"Hey, Alex," Evan began.

The older man looked over to him.

"How are you and Randy doing?"

"Fine. I mean, we have our ups and downs."

Evan nodded.

"Why?"

"I was just wondering."

Alex stared after the smaller man before he went back to making dinner.

"What was up with the question?" Kofi asked Evan as they went outside.

"I think Randy's cheating on Alex," the smaller man replied.

"What?" Kofi looked around. "Why would you think that?"

"Haven't you noticed how close Randy and Cody have gotten?"

"They've been friends forever."

"Watch them when you get a chance."

Kofi shook his head, not believing what he was hearing. He went back inside and straight to the kitchen.

"I can't believe that you have to work again tonight," Alex said into the phone. "I made your favorites. Okay. I'll just wrap it up for you."

Kofi sighed. "You okay?"

Alex nodded. "I just can't believe he's working again tonight. That's the third time this week."

Kofi nodded.

"Tell Evan that dinner's ready," Alex said.

Kofi left the room.

On and on it went, Alex washing Randy's clothes, making his breakfast when he stayed over, getting him up to get ready to go to work, making his dinner, anything and everything, Alex did for Randy.

Kofi took note of how Randy would act around Cody just like Evan said to. Randy stared at the younger man with love and affection like he did with Alex, they whispered to each other, shared looks, and hugged a little bit too long and tight. When Alex and Randy were together, Randy was a bit standoffish, he was short with his sentences, and seemed uninterested.

After about two weeks, Kofi had enough. He couldn't believe that Randy could be cheating on Alex, but he saw the evidence. He was hoping that he was wrong.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Jack asked later that night while Kofi was climbing into bed.

"I think Randy's cheating on Alex," Kofi answered.

The taller man stared at his boyfriend. "Why would you say that?"

Kofi recounted everything and Jack just sat there.

"What are you going to do?" the blond asked.

"I should tell Alex," Kofi said. "I hate this. First, Evan and now, this. Then, me and you."

"Hey, don't think that." Jack replied. "I'm here to stay."

Kofi stared at him. "You mean that?"

Jack nodded.

The next week, Alex came home, carrying groceries and excited about some really good news. He tilted his head when he saw Randy's bags at the bottom of the stairs. Knitting his eyebrows, Alex went to the kitchen and placed the bags down. He went to the living room and saw Randy, Cody, Evan, Jack, and Kofi there. Kofi and Evan were upset.

"What's going on?" Alex asked.

Randy stared at the rug before looking up.

Alex saw how close Cody was to Randy. He swallowed as he shook his head. "No."

Randy sighed.

The younger man rapidly blinked, fighting back the tears. "No."

"I'm sorry," Randy said.

"Yeah, you're sorry," Evan replied. "A sorry excuse for a man."

"Hey!" Cody protested.

"Shut up," Evan said as he went to Alex. He wrapped his arms around the larger man's waist. "Don't cry."

"Just leave," Jack said.

"Alex," Randy said.

"Randy," Jack began, "just leave."

The older man stared at the blond before nodding. He got up and left with Cody in tow.

Alex cried for the rest of the night surrounded by his friends. He lay between Kofi and Evan with Jack next to Kofi.

"It's going to be okay," Evan said.

Alex nodded.

"You have us," Jack replied.

"Randy has his twenty," Kofi replied. "He'll regret it."

"But what am I going to do?" Alex asked.

"Pick yourself back up and go on," Evan replied. "We can go out and have fun."

Alex smiled. "That's not what I mean. What are me and little one going to do now?"

Jack sat straight up and stared down at Alex. Kofi and Evan were shocked. After five minutes of silence, the three congratulated him.

Three months later, Alex was out and about shopping. His buggy got bumped and he looked up to see who it was.

"Sorry about that," the bald man said. He had very light brown skin. He could make out the tribal tattoo on his left arm.

"It's okay," Alex said.

The man smiled and Alex blushed.

"I'm Dwayne," the man said.

"Alex."

"That's a lovely name. Alex...Alex. Did you know that Alex means defender of mankind."

"Really?"

The older man nodded. He chuckled. "I normally don't do this, but I've been noticing you around this supermarket for the past three months and uh..."

"Before you finish, I just got out of a relationship and I'm four months pregnant."

"That's cool. I'm divorced father of one and have been set up on many crappy blind dates."

Alex laughed at that.

"So...how does tonight sound? At Olive Garden?"

Alex studied the other man. He knew he should say no, but as he stared into those brown eyes, he felt a connection. "Okay."

"I'll see you then."

Later that night, Alex arrives at the restaurant. He made sure to dress nicely. His stomach protruded but was slimmed down with what he was wearing. His black shirt was loose enough to feel comfortable but tight enough to not look baggie. He paired the shirt with a nice pair of blue jeans. He looked around and spotted Dwayne at the bar. He went over.

"Hi," Alex greeted.

Dwayne smiled. "You look lovely."

Alex blushed.

"Our table's ready."

The younger man nodded and followed Dwayne to their table. The older man pulled out the chair for him and he sat down.

"Do you feel like an appetizer?" Dwayne asked.

"If you don't mind," Alex replied.

"Order what ever you and little one want."

"Thank you."

"Hello, I'm Monica and I'll be your waitress," the server said. "What would you like to drink?"

"The Skinny White Peach Cooler," Alex ordered.

"The Strawberry-Mango Limonata looks good," Dwayne replied. "I'll take that."

Monica nodded and left.

"You could have ordered a beer if you wanted to," Alex replied.

"I'm the type of man that if I wanted a drink, I do it at my house."

"Good thinking."

"What would you like?"

"The Grilled Chicken Flatbread looks good," Alex said.

"I'm thinking about the Lasanga Fritta."

"That looks really good too."

"We can share."

Alex nodded.

They ordered their appetizers and meals. Alex went for the Tour of Italy and Dwayne got the Steak Toscano.

They enjoyed their little dinner until Alex saw Randy and Cody entering the restaurant.

"What's wrong?" Dwayne asked. "You look sick."

"I'll...I'll be fine."

"Hey, Dwayne," Randy greeted as he and Cody came over. "Alex."

"Hey!" Dwayne stood up and hugged Randy. "How are you?"

"Fine, out and about," Randy replied. "You?"

"On a date."

Randy nodded as he clenched his jaw.

"You might want to get back on yours."

"Thanks. Have fun."

"You too."

Dwayne looked to Randy. "So how do you know Randy?"

"We've dated," Alex replied.

"Is he...?"

Alex nodded.

"So he left...while pregnant? You know...I'm his boss. I can fire him for you."

The younger man chuckled. "Don't do that."

"I mean I can. Randy, you're fired. See."

Alex giggled. "You're very silly."

"I'm having a fun time and I don't want it ruined further. How about we go someplace else for dessert?"

"Okay." Alex reached into his pocket.

"I got dinner."

"You sure?"

Dwayne nodded. "We're on a date. I'm taking care of you."

"Okay. Let me use the restroom right quick."

Dwayne nodded and watched Alex walk away.

"You seem to be enjoying your date, sir," Monica noted as she dropped off their check.

"Yeah, I really like him," Dwayne replied.

Alex washed his hands and dried them.

Cody entered and stared at the bigger man. "So, how are you?"

"Fine," Alex replied. "You?"

"Great." He looked over the blond. "Unlike you, who let himself go."

"It's called being pregnant, you ass." With that, Alex brushed back him and went back to his date.

Dwayne took Alex around downtown, tasting the different street vendors that opened at night.

"I must say," Alex began, "I really do like this chicken on a stick. This Chicken Yakitori is really good."

"I love coming down here, tasting a little this and a little of that."

"Thank you for tonight."

"You're welcome." Dwayne smiled. "How's the little one?"

"Good. Very happy."

"May I?"

Alex nodded.

Dwayne smiled and started to rub the younger man's stomach.

"Feels so good."

"I've been told that I have magic hands."

Alex giggled.

"You ready to go home?"

"I am getting a bit tired."

"I know that you drove, but let me follow you to make sure that you make it home safely."

"Okay."

Alex drove to his home with Dwayne right behind. Alex could see Randy's car parked in the driveway as he drove into it. The blond sighed and got out of the car.

Dwayne walked up to the door right behind him.

"I had a great time," Alex said.

"I did as well," Dwayne said. "Do you think we could go out again? For breakfast?"

Alex nodded.

"May I kiss you?"

"Yes."

The older man leaned forward and caught the blond's lips. Alex brought his hands to Dwayne's chest and moaned into the kiss. They soon broke apart.

"Do you want me to stay awhile?" Dwayne asked.

"No...I can handle him."

"Call me," Dwayne said.

"Okay."

Alex waved good-bye as the older man drove away. He sighed and went it. He made his way to the living room where Randy sat with Jack.

"Randy," Alex said.

"Alex," Randy said.

"You look good."

The older man nodded. "I came to talk to you."

"About?"

"Cody told me that you were pregnant."

Alex looked down at his stomach. "Yup. Four months."

Randy nodded. "So..."

"So?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"What's there to tell Randy? Would it have changed your mind? No. You've made up your mind the moment you slept with Cody. You decided to end it, not me."

"That doesn't matter," Randy said. "I have the right know."

"You lost that right, Randy."

The older man shot up from his seat. "I'm the baby's father."

Jack got up and placed himself between the two men.

"That's right, you're the father. Any man can be a father, but not every man can be a daddy."

"I want to be in the baby's life."

"I'll think about it, Randy. I need to go to bed. Dwayne's taking me out for breakfast." Alex walked away.

Randy shook his head.

"Why are you shaking your head?" Jack asked. "Afraid that he won't let you see the baby? Or is it the fact that he's dating?"

"Don't worry about it," Randy said. "Have a good night."

Jack shook his head and went to lock the door.

The next day, Jack saw Alex off into Dwayne's care before going off to workout. He got to the gym and started to stretch out.

"What up, Jack?" Cena greeted.

"Hey," Jack said as he went over to the weights. "Nothing much, man. Trying to make it."

Cena nodded. "How's Evan doing?"

Jack smiled. He knew what Cena was doing. "Fine. Just fine. Happier. Dating."

"That's good."

"Yeah, Alex is getting bigger and Evan and Kofi are just fussing over him," Jack added.

"Wow. How's Alex?"

"Doing great. He had a date last night and went to breakfast this morning with the same guy. Dwayne's his name."

John laughed. "The only Dwayne I know is Randy's boss."

"Does he have like light brown skin, a tribal tattoo on his left arm, and bald?"

John nodded.

Jack nodded and smiled. "Wow. That's who picked Alex up this morning."

Cena stared at the younger man. "Oh, man. I bet Randy's upset right now."

"Yeah."

"You think that Alex is going to let Randy into the baby's life?"

Jack shrugged his shoulders. "Seeing how they're not married and Randy did leave Alex, knowing Alex's parents, who are both lawyers, they will do everything in their power to make sure that Randy is out of that baby's life if Alex so deems. But we both know that Alex has a big and forgiving heart and might let Randy have the baby every other weekend and switching holidays."

John frowned a bit.

"Just let Randy know that," Jack said with a smile before he went to workout.

As time past, Dwayne and Alex got closer and closer. Dwayne made sure that he went to every doctor's appointment, got the things Alex needed not only for himself but for the baby as well, spent time with the younger man, took him on vacations, and he let Alex met his little girl, mother, and his ex-wife. He even wanted Alex to move in with him, but the younger man was afraid. Alex was happy to be with someone like Dwayne. He just felt unworthy to be with the older man. He felt like he was less of a man because of what Randy did to him.

Dwayne and Alex lay in Dwayne's bed. The older man had his arms wrapped around the younger man's round waist.

"Dwayne?" Alex began.

"Yes?"

"I know that we've been together for a few months..."

"About four or five...okay?"

"Are...are you sure that you want to be with me?"

"What do you mean, love?"

"Well, I'm almost due and I'm just fat."

Dwayne chuckled. "You're not fat. I do want to be with you. If I didn't, I wouldn't have asked you out. When I first saw you, I thought you were really handsome. Then, you told me you were pregnant and I wasn't afraid. I wanted to take that chance. I'm going to love this little girl in you like she's my own."

"What if I said no?"

"I would have continued to ask you until you gave me. I like ya and want ya. You could have done it the easy the way or the hard way...the choice was yours."

Alex giggled. "All right, booty warrior."

Dwayne chuckled.

Alex smiled. "Will you make love me?"

Dwayne studied the younger man. "You mean that?"

Alex nodded.

"Wow...this is going to be our first time. You sure?"

"I'm really horny. I wanted to ask you time and time again, but I was afraid to."

Dwayne smiled and kissed him.

"No foreplay. I need you."

"No. I don't want to hurt you nor the baby."

"Okay. Hurry though."

Dwayne nodded. He took off Alex's clothes as well as his own. He made love to Alex until they were both exhausted and fell asleep.

Dwayne woke to Alex watching him. "How long have you been up, baby?"

"Three hours," Alex replied.

Dwayne looked to the clock. "Baby, you've been up since five?"

Alex nodded.

"Why?"

"I think I'm in labor."

The older stared at him. "Okay. Let's get dressed and get you to the hospital."

"Shower first."

"Sweetheart."

"We reek of sex."

He stared at Alex and thought about last night. "Good point."

They quickly showered, dressed, and were out the door. Alex called Kofi and Evan letting them know that he was on his way to the hospital so they could meet him there.

Around noon, baby Mele Elizabeth Riley was delivered. Dwayne stood at the glass watching the nurses bathe and dress the little girl before taking her to her father. He was really proud of Alex. He got to be in the room and he got to cut the cord. When he heard her wailing, his heart swelled with happiness.

"Dwayne," Randy greeted.

"Hi, Randy," Dwayne greeted back with a smile on his face.

"How's Alex?"

"Fine. As well as Mele."

"Mele?"

"Yeah...my mom suggested it. It means song. There she is." He pointed to the little girl just as the nurses got the baby into a diaper.

Randy smiled. "She's so beautiful."

"Just like Alex."

The younger man looked to his boss.

"I can't believe I got to hear her cry and I got to cut the cord." Dwayne smiled. "He may have been your 80, but he's my 100. I hope your 20 can make you just as happy."

"Mr. Johnson," a nurse called.

He looked to her.

"Would you like to take Baby Riley to her dad?"

"I would love to," Dwayne said as he walked over. He held the pink bundled and strolled to Alex's room.

Randy stood, staring after him knowing full well that he had messed up everything.

Everyone came and visited the new Dad and his little girl. Randy got to hold his little girl even if it was for a brief moment before Cody called him away. After everyone left, Dwayne sat in the room bottle feeding Mele not knowing that Alex watched him.

"You are so beautiful," Dwayne whispered. He kissed her forehead. "I love your Daddy so much and I love you. I'm going to take care of you both. Your Daddy's not anyone's 80 nor 20 because he's my 100 and you're mine as well."

"Do you mean that?" Alex asked.

Dwayne looked up and smiled. "Yes and I'll do anything and everything to prove it."

Alex smiled. "Dwayne?"

"Yes?"

"I would like to move in with you...if you'll still want me to."

"Of course, baby." He looked down at Mele. "Did you hear that? You and your Daddy are going to live with me from now on."

Mele gave a slight smile around the nipple she suckled on.

Alex watched them both, happy that he said yes to their first date. Now, his family was complete.

**~The End~**


End file.
